1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, a recording medium storing a program for executing the method and a digital image compressing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus for reducing an image file size in order to store a large number of image files, a method of controlling the same, a recording medium storing a program for executing the method and a digital image compressing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital image processing apparatus stores an image file in a storage medium or reproduces an image file stored in the storage medium in order to display an image corresponding to the image file using a display unit. A digital photographing apparatus, which is a type of digital image processing apparatus, captures an image of an object and stores the captured image as an image file in a storage medium.
A conventional digital image processing apparatus compresses a still image using a still image compression method, such as JPEG, and stores the compressed still image in a storage medium. The compression is performed to reduce the size of an image file stored in the storage medium. However, a conventional still image compression method has limitations in reducing the size of an image file. Accordingly, if a user cannot further store an image file in a storage medium of a digital image processing apparatus, the user has no choice but to delete some of the image files previously stored in the storage medium or replace the storage medium with another storage medium in which the image file can be stored.